Into the Typewriter we go
by Honeytarded-Twins
Summary: Welcome to the world of laughs and more laughs as Katie and Lola take you on a interesting adventure of what its like to take control of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Rated M for Language and provocative scenery. *WARNING YAOI!*
1. Prologue

**Amaya: Hey this is my first story with someone else, besides Yasu**

**Mitsuko: and this is my first story :) unfortunately, my partner, Komika, will not be in here either**

**Amaya: We are using our alteregos for it**

**Mitsuko: Thats right! I am Katie, and Amaya is Lola**

**Amaya: this story should be full of humour**

**Mitsuko: so we hope you enjoy it!**

**Amaya/Mitsuko : LET US BEGIN!!**

****Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR THE CHARACTERS! IT IS OWNED BY YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI****

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prologue:

It is a pretty boring day, with Katie and Lola sitting at home alone doing nothing, trying to keep them selves occupied. There was nothing to watch on TV, Lola had pretty much read every book in the house, and they are just itching to write something - since they've had writers block for a while that's been kind of impossible. Now, it's pretty bad because when they get bored, they tend to eat and eating a lot is not good at all, so since they can't find anything to do down here besides getting fat(Katie: lmao), they head for the attic. The attic has lots of old crap and they can probably find something to keep them occupied up there.

Both climbing the stairs, they are greeted by a huge mess of boxes and papers. They can tell that nobody's been up there for a long while. So they begin to look into the old boxes of the family, and they come across old dresses from like the 1950's or 1960's. As Katie is looking closer into the boxes, she sees papers that are filled with stories and some blank. She pulls them out and begins to read. The stories are really good and they're mostly about this girl, who has the same name as their mom.

While Katie is reading them, there's a loud crash and she looks over to see that Lola is on the ground, papers everywhere, and right beside her is an old looking typewriter. The typewriter is covered in dust, but Lola can still make out some stickers that were put on it to make it look more girly. Katie walks over, the papers still in hand, and crouches down, getting a better view of it. Lola spots a cloth under some papers and uses it to clean off the dust. Now, without the dust, the typewriter looks brand new.

While Katie is busy observing the Typewriter, Lola decides to try it out and tests it by putting in some paper and typing the words 'Yu Yu Hakusho', thinking how fun it would be if they could go into their world. Looking closer, Katie spots a button on the side that doesn't belong and, being the curious one, presses it, the room begins to spin. The attic dissapears and they're very shocked to find themselves in a very familiar place that they've only seen on tv, Ningenkai. To be more specific, in front of Yukimura's ramen shop.

A moment is spent in complete silence as the girls try to register that they are indeed in the world of Yu Yu Hakusho, their main proof is seeing Keiko exit out of the shop and join a bunch of her friends. The silence is broken by Katie as she jumps up into the air amazed and wide eyed.

"Lola, i don't think we're in New Brunswick anymore"

Lola nods, wordlessly and looks down at the typewriter. Katie turns to her.

"Exactly....how did we get here?"

"...I wished for it"

Realization hits katie as she remembers the button she pressed. "Oh! i pressed this button after you typed something in" With that said, Katie crouches down and points to the button. She looks back at Lola with a gleam in her eyes,

"Why dont we test something else out with it?"

Lola nods with the same gleam. "okay"

"How about wishing for double fudge sundaes for each of us?"

"sure" with that said, Lola types it into the typewriter and presses the button. Two sundaes appear in their hands. Shocked, they now realize they can do _anything_ they want.

Katie, after finishing her sundae, gasps as an idea immediately pops into her head, a bright smile lighting up her face.

"Lola i just had a wicked idea."

"what?"

"We can conrtol anything right?"

Lola nods, a questioning look on her face as she puts the remains of her sundae on the ground beside her.

"Why dont we go somewhere big with our favorite characters from here and make them do anything we want"

Lola gasps excitedly and agrees, instantly typing in their wish and pressing the button. The world around them once again spins and they appear standing on a stage in an auditorium with Yusuke, Kuwabara,Keiko,Kurama,Hiei,Botan,Shizuru,Koenma, Jin, Touya, Rinku, Sniper, Seaman, Gamemaster, Shadow, Taboo and Copy all seated. Lola picks up the typewriter and walks over, sitting on the side of the stage, leaving enough room for Katie and her 'plan'.

Katie steps up to the middle of the stage, with her arms crossed, her attention to the audience.

"Hey y'all, my name is Katie, and this is my sister Lola. This is how things are going to work. Anything we say, you do. Got it?"

Her answer is a skeptical look from all but Hiei, who crosses his arms and gives an arrogant smirk.

"hn, I could slit your throat before you utter a word"

Seeing the look on her sister's face, Lola begins to type, a small smirk on her lips. Katie looks over at the sound of typing to see the small smirk and, using sister telepathy(Lola:because were cool like that:P), immediatly knows what she's up to. She turns back to the fire demon, returning his arrogant smirk right back at him.

"a....word"

With that said, everyone gasps and Hiei lunges, pulling out his sword. He instantly stops, with a dumbfounded look, as he gets a view of what he's holding in his hand and a burst of laughter errupts from Yusuke and Kuwabara as they see that Hiei is holding what should have been a sword but was now a banana sword.

Katie turns to Lola with a wink, Lola catching her meaning as she glances at the fire demon and she begins to type....

***On the next episode...what will happen to Hiei? What is Katie and Lola's Plan and will they make him eat his banana sword? tune in next time for 'Into the Typewriter we go'***

**Mitsuko: okay, the next chapter should have more action and humour**

**Amaya: yes cause this was only the prologue. We'll make sure to make chapter 1 better**

**Mitsuko/Amaya: so if you want more PLEASE R&R!!!! thank you:)**


	2. Going Ghetto

**Mitsuko: Welcome back!!**

**Amaya: this is the 1st chapter of the actual story**

**Mitsuko: And where you get to see what we can _actually_ do :P**

**Amaya: Obviously you can tell that just by the prologue that Hiei is going to be our 1st victim.**

**Mitsuko: But were having a yaoi twist to it, so if you dont like yaoi then youre going to have to get through it because not all of the chapters are filled with it.**

**Amaya: Hope you enjoy!  
**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*Last time on 'Into the typewriter we go' , Katie and Lola were transported from their home to the world of Yu Yu Hakusho where they gathered _most_ of the important characters into an auditorium. Hiei challenged Katie and ended up with a banana sword. That happening, Katie and Lola exchanged looks and Lola started typing...*

Hiei is still standing, dumbfounded by his 'new' sword and the crowd is silent in shock, Kuwabara and Yusuke had stopped laughing. Suddenly there is a bright flash and both Hiei and Kurama appear on stage. Eyes go wide and jaws drop at what the audience sees. On stage, Kurama is sporting a side ways black G-Unit hat, baggy black jeans, almost down under red boxers, a loose white tank top, along with money sign chains, and white and black skater shoes. Hiei, on the other hand, is supporting a pink halter top, black stilleto boots and a black miniskirt which shows his brand spanking new ghetto booty.(both: lmfao)

Katie, trying to hold in the giggles that threaten to spill, turns to Lola, doing a very energetic double point gesture to her.

"Lola, cue the music!"

Lola nods and starts typing. Kurama and Hiei look to each other, fear clearly written on their faces as the music begins and the audience braces themselves for what's to come. Kurama instantly finds himself singing to the words while Hiei is forced to dance provocatively to the music, making sure to shake his booty for all to see.

_~ I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed_

Hiei's body turns so that his back is facing the audience and he continues to shake what Katie and Lola gave him. The crowd, especially the guys, shrink in their seats at the display, while the girls look completely stunned and some drooling over Kurama's new appearance.

_Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh baby, I wanna get with you  
And take your picture_

At this, Kurama is turned to look toward Hiei and finds himself staring, still singing, and finding himself getting excited by the sight of him dancing so dirty.

_My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got makes me so horny  
Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz?  
Well, use me, use me  
'Cause you ain't that average groupie  
I've seen them dancin'  
To hell with romancin'_

Katie and Lola cannot hold their giggles but manage to keep them quiet as they continue to watch, and soon they notice how members of audience are gradually following suit, Koenma being the exception as still his face is still in a look of pure shock. Hiei, had his back not been turned, would have been glaring daggers into each person but has to resort to having a full grown scowl.

_She's sweat, wet,  
Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette  
I'm tired of magazines  
Sayin' flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back  
So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)_

Getting the perfect Yaoi idea, Lola types in something, Katie smirks knowing full well what the idea is, and Hiei suddenly finds himself walking over to Kurama. Kurama eyes the demon warily but has to hold back a groan as the demon sensually drags himself down his body to the ground and then just as slowly coming back up and grinding onto his now hardening member. Hiei feels himself smirking when he hears the fox's pleasure-filled gasp.

The fire demon's movements turn back to basicly shaking his booty in front of the crowd. He fakes a look of pure shock of what he just did, but secretly enjoys every minute as he keeps looking toward Kurama, who now has lust written in his emerald eyes.

_Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)  
Shake it! (Shake it!)  
Shake that healthy butt!  
Baby got back!_

As the song comes to a stop, so does Hiei's motions and Kurama's singing. Everything is in absolute silence, apart from the continuous muttering of Kuwabara about nightmares of 'the shrimp'. But a giggling Koenma breaks it especially when it turns out into full blown unheld laughter, clutching his sides and tears in his eyes and, if he could, would have fallen out of his chair.

Not being able to resist the fire demon any longer and not caring who's looking, Kurama immediately grabs a hold of one of Hiei's wrists and drags him off into the back room. Both Katie and Lola raise a brow to each other with cheeky grins on their faces.

"Who's next? Any volunteers?" Katie says in an evil voice as she turns back to the crowd, her eyes scanning for the next victim. Her eyes linger on no one for more than a second, making them all anxious, until they find their way to Koenma, who instantly stops laughing, looking utterly terrified and squirming in his seat.

Again, Lola starts typing, knowing what her sister is planning....

*Stay tuned for the next episode. Who is the next victim, will it be Koenma? What will they do to this very unfortunate victim? Will they make him/her have a ghetto booty too? And what does happen to Hiei's banana sword? All this and more on the next episode of 'Into the typewriter we go'.*

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Mitsuko: as you can tell im the evil twin:P **

**Yusuke: OMG MY EYES!!! THE IMAGES ARE STUCK!**

**Kuwabara: Your eyes!!! i dont think mine are old enough to be here to see this!!**

**Amaya: oh grow up! it wasn't that bad,**

**Mitsuko: yea, we know you secretly enjoyed it!!**

**Hiei: Im going to kill you......very slowly.....very painfully**

**Kurama: ..... at least i get hiei :)**

**Hiei: *blushes***

**Koenma: ..... omg.....im next.....i know it....HELP!!! *tries to run away, but gets locked in a bubble***

**Amaya: *evil smirk***

Mitsuko: I Guess I'm Not The Only Evil One After All *LMFAO*

**Amaya: Anyways, PLEASE R&R!!!**


End file.
